New Revolution The Begining
by XionInsanityXX
Summary: "The Insanity is overwhelming... I don't think i can bare it anymore..."


**Okay. So. Here's this one. My Second Story. It's crossed between Underworld and Soul Eater. If you don't know what Underworld is, look it up. It's a Vampyre movie. You've been warned! :O. But yea, I don't own any of this. I just own the plot of the story. Thanks for reading... cx I'll try to update alot in 1 day because i have marching band this week. Thanks again :D! ~XionInsanityXX**

**(Underworld/Soul Eater) New Revolution;**

**The Begining.**

"_The Insanity is overwhelming.. I don't think i can bare it anymore.."_

P.o.v- Maka's Childhood Flashback~

Running through the woods has always been my passion. My father always had given me special privileges. All the others had to stay in town. There was always a good thing from my special privileges- I met a kid my age, somewhat like me. He was very different though.. He has Snow white hair, red eyes, and a toothy grin. We'd always play together before nightfall. Then my father would call me home.

I'm playing with him again today. Were running around tree's and laughing and smiling like we had no worries in the world. I found out his name- It's Soul. What a cool name. I hid behind a tree, giggling, putting my hand over my mouth so i'd be quiet. Soul's voice became close and i felt a tapping on my shoulder.

" Maka, Your father is calling early. Is something wrong?" Soul's voice shook with fear. I turned around and cocked my head. I heard my fathers voice.

" Soul, can you come with me..? " I asked, blushing.

" Sure Maka. A Cool guy like me does that." He grinned and we headed back to my home. Along the way, we heard un-easy chatter coming from the town. On the path leading into the town I saw my father hurry toward Soul and I. He snatched both of us and ran home quickly.

" Father! Father!What is happening? " My Voice bounced with his run. I glanced to see Soul looking at me with a question mark face. I gave him one back. Father burst through the door and slammed it shut. His eyes were a blue-ish color with black Sclera's. ( Sclera is white of the eyes. ) His eye was outlined with a black color. I looked at Soul and he was petrified. I couldn't say that i wasn't either. Father threw me down and grabbed Soul, slamming him against the door with his hand around his neck. Soul gagged and kicked. Father let go and grabbed his head, cocking it to the side. Hissing, He bit Soul's neck. Soul's jagged scream pierced my ears and i tried to pry father away.

" Father! Please Stop! Your hurting him!" I screamed and pulled at his jacket. Soul's eyes rolled in the back of his head repeadidly and his eyes were half closed. Blood ran from Soul's neck, and his eyes turned the color of Fathers slowly. The Vains in his body tightened and could be seen. His teeth straightened and two grew longer than than the other at a jagged point. His other teeth lost their points and looked like regular teeth. His screams became hissing untill father let go. Soul slid down the door into a slump on the floor, out cold. Father hissed and turned around to me, annoyed that i was tugging on his jacket. He swung at me, throwing me back. I screamed. I never screamed so loud in my life.

"Mu-mma, Mu-mma!" I screeched for Mum, even though she's not here. I fought at Father as he tried to grab my head. He slapped me and grabbed my neck. " No! No! Please! Father!" I kicked as hard as i can. I was being held down, and father managed to get his mouth to my neck. " No! No! Fath-" I was cut short as i screamed, Father bit down hard into my neck. My vains clenched, and became a vise grip in my body. My Muscles locked up and i shook fiercly. My eye's rolled. I couldn't help it. My vison blurred and my life flashed before my eyes. I saw myself playing with Soul, and Father making feather headdresses with us and playing Indians. I remembered when Soul told me his stories before his parents were killed. I saw my Mumma, playing in the corn fields, and throwing daisies at each other with Father. Then, a bad thing flashed across my eyes; The vampyre attack. That's where Father was attacked and bitten, and turned. But he promised he'd never attack us no matter what. We've been betrayed.

I've been betrayed. Soul has been betrayed. We've all been betrayed.

" Father, why..? Why have you betrayed us..? " My voice was weak and i could barely stay awake. My words were slurred and clenched-teeth sounding from Father's biting. My vision went blank all of a sudden and all i could hear was Soul's hissing and heavy breath. The numb biting feeling was ripped away. I could feel warm, oozy liquid pouring from my neck down me. Crashing sounds were all around me and hissing. My head whirled reapeadidly, trying to configure what just happened. A crunching noise boomed from across the room, then a thud. Heavy breathing came toward me, with heavy steps. I held my breath, hoping it wasn't Father back for more. Arms scooped up and under my back, and my body left the ground. I felt drops of warm blood hit my face. Forcing my eyes open, i looked up to see Soul's bloody mouth and dripping fangs, and him breathing heavily. His eyes were like when Father was biting him. Dark/Light blue eyes with black Sclera's. (Once again, a sclera is the white of your eyes cx) Soul smiled and kicked open the door and headed for the outskirts of town. He found the old cave we used to play in when we were younger. He set me down and began to clean my wounds. I knew this was the new begining to my life...

**Thanks for Reading. cx I DO NOT OWN any Soul Eater, Underworld characters. I just own the plot of this story. Oh. And i'll be writing this as Different stories because chapters are over rated. The'll be named something like " New Revolution; 2 " or something like that. xD Tanks chu. c: ~XionInsanityXX**


End file.
